


I'm Your Dessert

by Deathsaurus



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horror Sans - Freeform, Horror!Sans - Freeform, Horror!sans x reader, horror sans x reader, horror sans/reader - Freeform, horror!sans/reader - Freeform, horrorsans - Freeform, horrorsans x reader, horrorsans/reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsaurus/pseuds/Deathsaurus
Summary: It's heat season... you have no idea. It's not like Axe told you and he didn't really intend to spend any significant amount of time with you during... But how could he say no to dinner with you?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	I'm Your Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a friend on Tumblr!!

Usually, during this particular part of the year, Axe would lock himself away in his room away from everyone; unless he had to go get food for himself and Paps. However, he'd been invited to dinner with you and he just couldn't say no. Paps was out for the night and wouldn't be back until late evening the next day, so it was just you and himself and you'd been so excited about having dinner with him that he just hadn't been able to say no. So, he sat down at the table, watching you bustle around the kitchen as you made food for the both of you. 

It was rather cute, the way you hummed to the music in your head, swayed your hips back and forth to a beat only you were privy to. It was adorable, really, he could just eat you right up. And, if he were still in the underground, he may very well consider it. Thankfully, he hadn't been down there in many, many years. He didn't have to resort to those kinds of things, he could just watch you dance and hum around the kitchen with the delicious smell of chicken drifting through the room without the intense desperate need to eat.

He chuckled lightly as he watched you, placing an elbow on the table and placing his cheek in his skeletal hand. He loved the way you moved, it was elegant in its own way, not outright. The way you walked quickly from place to place like you commanded the kitchen to your whim... It turned him on.

He blinks and shakes his head, a light blue creeping to the surface of his bony cheeks, eye slightly wide and eyelights gone from his sockets. What? Turned him on? No. No, it didn't... It never had before. Damn this heat of his! He shakes his head again, trying desperately to rid himself of the sinful thoughts plaguing his mind currently. He looks away from you altogether, hoping it would help. Perhaps it would have if you hadn't opened your damn mouth.

"You know," you begin and he can hear the amusement in your voice, "I feel like those professional chefs..." You turn to him with a wide grin. "Ain't got muffin on me."

He stares at you and, for a split second, you swear you see pink hearts where his eyelights should be, but they're gone so fast you can convince yourself it was just your imagination. He snorts and chortles lowly. It was a bit strange, usually, you'd get a good laugh out of him for something like that... but just a little chuckle? Something was up. You were either going to find out or you were going to get him to laugh. Whichever came first.

"Axe... I really a-peach-iate you, you know that?" You ask and he snorts again, but that's all you get from him besides a grunt that affirms that he knows you appreciate him. It grinds on your gears a bit... Laugh damn you.

If only you knew what you were doing to him, currently, then maybe you'd shut that mouth of yours and leave him in peace to simply ignore how horny he was. But you kept up, unrelenting in your food puns and by the stars did he love you, the way you lit up with each joke, the way your eyes shone with mischief and maybe just a touch of worry, the way you giggled and snorted at your own jokes. Stars he could just reach out and grab you, bend you over this table, and fuck you until you couldn't walk. He shakes his head, face now a deep blue, what was he thinking? You didn't want him like that. Probably never would... Never had.

"You know... I might just make myself up for dessert..." You weren't entirely sure why you'd said such a daring thing, maybe you were just that desperate to get him to laugh because of course, he would laugh at that, there's no way he'd want you like that after all! You were just friends! Stars you didn't realize you could be so wrong until you turned to look at him.

You squeak when you come face to chest with Axe, looking up at him, his eyelights are gone and his expression is decidedly blank. You can't read him, don't know what he's currently thinking. Oh, stars had you messed up that badly? Was he going to kick you out and leave you to walk home licking your wounds?

However, an unsteady hand came to grip your hip, tightly, but not painfully so, a nice weight and warmth. You gulped and he flinched slightly. If it was because he thought you were scared or because he couldn't handle the close proximity to you, you didn't really know. He leans down, face inches from your own, "You mean that?" He asks, voice low and breathy... He does want you.

You nod slowly, carefully, as if you would scare him away if you nodded to vigorously. "Stars you don't know what you do to me." He growls and then dips down quickly to your neck, tongue laving over the flesh there, tasting you. Stars, you were intoxicating, everything about you driving him absolutely mad. Normally, he would have taken his time for you, but the already present and near painful erection grinding against your stomach had other ideas.

He pulls you up onto the counter and all but rips your pants and underwear off your body, not listening when you weakly protest and say something about that being your only change of clothes. He pulls his own pants down to his thighs and growls lowly. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember your own name." He mumbles into your ear.

He moves his hand down to your cunt, he's no idiot, just pushing in would hurt you, and runs a finger along the slick, "Look at how wet you are for me already." He mumbles into your skin as he nibbles at your shoulder. He plunges two phalanges in and slowly begins to thrust them in and out at a languid pace, taking his time, he's desperate, but not so that he would risk hurting you in his haste. When you whine for him to go faster, he obliges, thrusting his phalanges into quickly, rutting his clothed erection against your leg. 

Once he's satisfied that he's prepped you enough, he pulls his cyan-colored cock up to your entrance, slowly rubbing it up and down your slick until he's satisfied that he can slide in easily. And stars does he, one quick thrust and he's sheathed all the way inside you, causing you to throw your head back and moan his name loudly, he hopes the neighbors can hear it, he wants everyone to know who's making you feel this good. He sits still for a moment, then slowly begins thrusting, gripping your hips tightly in his hands, sure he'll leave bruises there, neither of you care. He doesn't take long before he picks up the pace and soon he's pounding into your relentlessly, having to pull you back into him occasionally, the force of his thrusts pushing you away from him on the counter. Soon he pulls you so that your hips are off the counter entirely and he's holding you slightly in the air, this way, your body won't be able to slide away from him.

All that's heard in the heated room is the sound of his hips slapping into your ass and the sounds of your desperate moans. He growls and leans forward, dragging your shirt and bra up so he can suck and nip at your breasts and hardened nipples. he claws lightly down your stomach with one hand and stops just above your pelvis, then slowly brings his phalange to your clit, rubbing quick circles. 

You won't last much longer and, by the way his thrust are becoming more erratic, you can tell Axe won't either. "Fuck cum." He growls and, as if flipping a switch, that's all it takes and your falling over the edge, screaming out his name, throwing your head back and arching your back beautifully. He snarls, animalistic and feral, as his thrusts become fitful and rough, hard, almost painful, almost. The way your cunt squeezes around him sends him over the edge and he empties himself deep within your walls, thick cum coating your walls. 

For a moment, as you come down from your highs, all that fills the room is deep breathing and heavy pants. Finally, the silence is broken. "Fuck I love you." Axe pants. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, "I love you two Axe..." He smirks and claws lightly down your back. "I think I'd like seconds of this perfect little dessert."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE! Do not give me unsolicited critiques on this work! Thank you!!


End file.
